


Brothers

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, and Kuroko went to Meikou instead of Teikou, in which Kuroko and Mayuzumi are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Mayuzumi Chihiro mentioned his younger brother to Akashi Seijuurou and the one time Mayuzumi Tetsuya came to basketball practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a premise of 'what if Mayuyu and Kuroko are brothers who are affectionate with each other?' and 'with that premise... how can Akashi get a date with him?' bcs I'm an AkaKuro trash

i.

The first time Akashi saw Mayuzumi smile was when the older boy laughed at Akashi’s so-called devotion to basketball.

At the time, he knew that Mayuzumi had no idea of how he saw winning and victory in general, but none of his previous acquaintances ever blatantly laugh at him when they heard his view about victory. Most people were awed, some, scared shitless. But nobody had ever laughed.

So Akashi narrowed his eyes as he waited for his upperclassman to stop laughing.

“Oh sorry, sorry,” Mayuzumi still tried to catch up with his breath. “It’s just that Tetsuya will go absolutely nuts if he hear that view of yours. For friends and all.” The words sounded as every bit as mocking as it was affectionate. But Akashi didn’t think much of it. Mayuzumi looked up from the light novel he was reading before sighing to himself.

“Fine, I’ll revoke my resignation letter. But you better give me something new to enjoy, Akashi.”

 

ii.

The second time Akashi heard the other mentioned a Tetsuya had been when the power forward excused himself from a three days two nights summer practice camp held by the basketball club.

It was said in an easygoing tone, too. _‘My brother has the dengue fever and our parents are overseas. I have to take care of him. If you somehow don’t believe me, feel free to check out Kyoto General Hospital room 501 floor 5.’_ Mayuzumi had this way of talking that never conveyed the real gravity of the situation whatsoever. Nevertheless….

Akashi was _fuming_ , but realized that there isn’t really anything he could do about it.

“Very well then, Mayuzumi. But I will expect you to-“

_“Tetsuya, you’re awake. You want some food?”_

Mayuzumi’s normal tone of boredom was replaced with affection and worry as a sound of moan traveled all the way to Akashi’s end of the line. Feeling that it was a moment too private for him to intrude, even with his absolution, Akashi hung up the phone and didn’t mention how he felt just a tad bit ticklish when he heard the moaning sound of Mayuzumi’s brother.

 

iii. 

The library of Rakuzan high school was enormous in all its rights. As a school that prided itself on its glorious traditions, Rakuzan took archiving of old and medieval books very seriously.

It was here that Akashi ran into Mayuzumi, who was checking out multiple philosophy books dating back to Showa era, quite literally.

He swore that the librarian lady was glaring daggers at the both of them as they picked up the books that have scattered from their earlier mishap. Akashi stared at Mayuzumi, who was grumbling about running into ‘the absolute last person he’d like to see outside practice’. The redhead raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slide after all.

Realizing the awkwardness that hung in the air, Akashi attempted to fill it with simple conversation that would be finished by the time they finished picking up the books…

“You certainly did not peg me as the philosophical kind.”

…and ended up insulting his upperclassman’s intelligence.

Growing up with the mentality that he was (and he has to be, _has to_ be) superior compared to everyone else may have an effect towards his social skills, particularly concerning how he speaks to someone his senior (or most precisely, seniors that did not revere to him in every aspect of his life- nee Reo).

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes, clearly displeased that Akashi had spoken out of turn. But he exhaled and decided not to bother. It was one of the precious day-offs for basketball team and Mayuzumi did _not_ want to spend this day to argue with Akashi.

So he answered, “You’re right, I’m not a philosophical guy.” He said as he stacked the book on top of one another and stood up to collect them from the floor. “But Tetsuya is. Even his _name_ meant philosophy. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to leave now.” That’s it. No ‘see yous’ or ‘goodbyes’. Mayuzumi Chihiro hated being associated with basketball club unless it was absolutely necessary, after all.

 

iv.

The fourth time the name Tetsuya came to be mentioned was during the three days two night practice camp in Okinawa that involved hot springs, sauna, and Reo’s (extremely) silly idea of team bonding.

The night after the final day of practice was somewhat of a mellow night for Rakuzan basketball club. Even Kotarou was quieter than he usually was and Eikichi presented no qualms about having to carry the blond dribble specialist who managed to knock himself out in the sauna. Competitiveness was a strong streak for both Eikichi and Kotarou so Akashi let them utilize it as much as they like within boundaries. But then Kotarou had to be a hardheaded ‘I-must-not-lose-to-Ei-chan’ version of himself that Akashi was somehow reminded of how Atsushi was whenever Shintarou or Daiki managed to lure him into an unspoken competition.

But even after all that, Reo still had the silly notion that a pillow heart-to-heart talk was in order for them to close the night. Akashi almost wanted to ankle break the shooting guard just so he fell asleep quickly and without pain. But when Kotarou began divulging his story with much enthusiasm, Akashi supposed that it wasn’t that bad after all.

Somewhere along Eikichi’s story of how he became so obsessed with beef bowls, Akashi could feel something vibrating on his futon. Curious, the redhead reached around for the source and saw his phone. That was odd. Nobody ever called him in this odd hour in the night.

Without thinking much about it, Akashi slide his finger on top of the touchscreen to answer the phone.

_“Hello, Onii-san, how was your training camp?”_

Smooth baritone of monotone and perfect pronunciations of Japanese language sounded in Akashi’s ears and he was sure that he somehow felt ticklish around his chest. But then the oddity struck him in full-force. Nobody in this world could call him Onii-san and so there shouldn’t be anyone who called him that. But then when Mayuzumi entered the room, saw the phone on Akashi’s hand, and snatched it without words to the redhead.

“Tetsuya. The training camp is as vigorous as it is tedious, as it usually is. How are you? Have you had dinner?” Every pair of eyes in the room were now on Mayuzumi, a rare phenomenon in all its rights. But the gray-haired power forward didn’t care as he kept on rambling to the phone like a mother hen.

(Mayuzumi. Rambling. Mother hen. These words didn’t seem to connect at all, really.)

After Mayuzumi hung up the phone, Reo was the first to chirp up his excitement. “Who is he, Mayuzumi-san? Is he your lover?” Kotarou blanched at the thought. “But isn’t Tetsuya a man’s name?”

“Well, Kotarou-chan, love is love after all!”

Mayuzumi, as if deaf to it all, nonchalantly got under his blanket and closed his eyes, earning a dissatisfied frown from Reo and a chiding from Akashi for the other members to just _sleep already_.

When the room was already dark and the snoring contest between Kotarou and Eikichi had began, Mayuzumi sighed.

“Love, my ass. He’s my brother.”

Akashi wasn’t sure who that comment was directed to, even when he was the only man in the room awake.

 

v. 

Having training during Saturdays were one of the most liberating moments for one Akashi Seijuurou.

For one thing, it would mean that he had a reason to not return home from the dorms on Friday night, which was the time for father to be around the manor. It would be cowardly for him to say, but it was true. His father was not a great company and he would never ever be.

Also, practices on Saturdays meant seeing the true nature of the club members. Those who wanted to strive to improve will show up early, those who just think that this was a mere club activity and those who didn’t want to anger Akashi showed up just in the nick of time, and those who didn’t really care would show up late.

Of course, Reo, Eikichi, and Kotarou were the first of the group to arrive. Not because they wanted to improve, not really, but because everything has to be a competition for Kotarou and Eikichi and Reo was always there to sigh at his fellow second-years. Akashi, somehow, always managed to come first out of all 300 members of the basketball club. So he had the privilege of knowing which member fell into which group.

And today, Mayuzumi Chihiro had the gall to show up late. Not in the nick of time as he usually would have done just to mess with Akashi, but _late_. It’s been half an hour since the practice start and Mayuzumi was still not here.

Thinking that he really couldn’t postpone the main team’s practice just because their phantom sixth man was late, Akashi asked the nearby first-year, Higuchi, to notify him if Mayuzumi came through the gym’s door.

Practice went on as usual, passes were made and ankle breaks were used, but still, no sign of Mayuzumi Chihiro.

When the first break came, Higuchi came with a water bottle and a pleasant ‘good work’. Akashi thanked him. “Oh, Mayuzumi-san came-“

“And where is he?” Akashi asked almost immediately. Really, out of all 300 people under his watch as the captain, Mayuzumi is probably the only one who could manage to get so much out of him. It reminded him of his perfect, _beloved_ team back in Teikou. Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Momoi…

“Excuse me, do you call?”

A boy with teal-colored hair and eyes as azure as the gem itself greeted him, the perfect baritone and polite Japanese spoke with much eloquence he never thought possible with mere five words. The boy looked him in the eyes, no hesitation, fear, or awe present on those striking blue irises.

“Oh, by Mayuzumi-san, I meant Mayuzumi Tetsuya-san, Mayuzumi-san’s younger brother. I’m sorry, captain.” And then Higuchi left, leaving Akashi with this beautiful person all on their own.

A few minutes passed between them in near silence, only the background noise of people practicing audible for them, until the tealheaded boy cleared his throat. “Akashi Seijuurou-san, right? I’m Mayuzumi Tetsuya, Chihiro-nii’s younger brother. I’m here to tell you that my brother is too sick to come for morning practice. Is a written letter necessary to excuse his absence?”

Akashi blinked, and in those millisecond of darkness he managed to regain his composure. “No, that won’t be necessary at all. It certainly never stop Mayuzumi-san from playing hooky before. Thank you, Tetsuya.” The sudden use of his first name startled the younger Mayuzumi, but it didn’t show in his face. “Thank _you_ , Akashi-san. I suppose I could humor my sick brother with how absolutely useless my visit here this morning, now.” Tetsuya deadpanned sarcastically, and it reminded Akashi of how Mayuzumi spoke all the time. Only without the beauty and eloquence.

“I suppose I could humor you with a cup of tea, perhaps? Practice is almost over and I would very much appreciate my lunchtime more in your company.”

Azure eyes narrowed before taking the view from Akashi’s blazing red hair to the Asics V3 he was wearing, as if appraising him. Eventually, Mayuzumi Tetsuya nodded. “Perhaps. But I have been looking forward to get the vanilla milkshakes from Maji burger in front of the station. Shall I see you there instead?”

Akashi smirked. “You shall.”

A smile so similar to Mayuzumi Chihiro’s own appeared on Mayuzumi Tetsuya’s face as he bowed his head to Akashi and left like a summer breeze.

Somehow, Akashi Seijuurou was _glad_ that Mayuzumi-san decided to be sick today, because it earned him a chance for a date with a beautiful and kind basketball enthusiast with knacks for philosophy, after all.


End file.
